Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys, in particular, a track set for toy vehicles to travel on.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track segments arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy track set with features that provide unique paths for the toy vehicles of the toy track to travel on.